According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,543, a known electrical connector comprises, an insulating housing having a mating face for engaging another mating connector; electrical contacts in the housing extending toward the mating face; and posts projecting beyond the mating face. The posts serve as obstructions to protect the contacts from damage. The posts align the mating face with the mating electrical connector prior to connection of the mating face with the mating electrical connector, and do not provide a ground connection to an electrical terminal in the connector.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,194, grounding pins project from an electrical connector, and the pins incorporate springs that bias the grounding pins sideways against sides of sockets in a mating electrical connector. The pins establish a ground connection between the connector with the mating electrical connector without establishing a ground connection to an electrical terminal in the connector.